


Hickory’s Life

by BigDumbSkeletons



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Chaz and Hickory’s relationship is kinda toxic at times, Found Family, M/M, Rated M for Chaz being horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons
Summary: Some oneshots about the life of Hickory. The events will not be in order and it’s mostly headcanons.
Relationships: Chaz/Hickory (Trolls)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Chaz Experience

“The cowboy look suits you baby~” said the smooth talking Chaz to his on again off again ex, Hickory.

“Surprise you didn’t recognize me.” said Hickory.

“In my defense, you usually don’t have four legs. Thought you were just a handsome Country Troll until you said your pretty name. Either way I was force to try to take you down. I do love you sweetie, but I need my smooth jazz.”

“Like how badly my brother and I wanted to keep our yodeling. Speaking of that, Dickory kick you really fucking hard.”

“Oh yes. It was sexy how you outsmart me. But enough of that. What did Delta said?”

“She said if I want to come a Country Troll I can become one. She has the magic for it.”

“Oh I can’t wait~! I heard Country Trolls are really really big. We should celebrate like old times~!”

Chaz started to lick his lips. It seems he wanted to show Hickory some of the “Chaz Experience”. Dickory would give him shit if he finds out he slept with Chaz again but whatever. He will deal with it if he ever finds out.


	2. The Egg

Tragedy stuck so quickly. Dickory was gathering wood one minute and the next the whole Yodeling village was gone. There was no survivors, or so he thought until he saw an egg.

The parents must have drop it during the avalanche. It was covered with snow but he decided to carry it with him anyways. Dickory would be shock if the egg hatch, but there is a chance it might so he can’t leave the baby behind.

The egg did hatch. A little Yodel Troll pop out of it. The poor baby was looking for his parents but found no one. He started to bawl until Dickory drop what he was doing and started to cradle the baby in his arms.

“Hey little Hickory. It’s ok. Your big brother got you.” cooed Dickory. 

After the baby fall asleep, he then started a fire to keep both of them warm. Dickory might be young, but he is ready to care of his new baby brother. He the only one he got left. He must keep yodeling alive for the trolls who perish.


	3. Cheater

Dickory didn’t trust Chaz one bit. He’s not good enough for his little brother. He’s a huge dramatic dick who only cares about himself.

One day Dickory found evidence for Hickory that Chaz is no good. He saw Chaz getting really frisky with some subgenre troll. A Gothic Troll he thinks but that doesn’t matter. What does matter is that Chaz was caught cheating.

Poor Hickory. He is going to be horrified when he found out. He hopes this will be the last time he ever gets with the Jazz Troll.


	4. Going Country

“Hey, Dickory. We need to talk.” said Hickory.

“About what? I’m not mad at you for trying to ruin the plan anymore. Why would I be anyways? We still got yodeling.” said Dickory

“That’s what I want to talk about. I’m...more happy as a Country Troll. I was talking to Delta and she found some magic that can permanently turned me into one of them.”

“But we are the only Yodel Trolls left! If you become Country it falls to me to save-“

“You shouldn’t have to worry about saving yodeling! It shouldn’t have to fall to either one of us to preserve it.”

“But-“

“I know you are worry about letting the other Yodel Trolls down but we should be living for ourselves. Not what we think the dead want!”

“...”

“Dickory?”

“Maybe you are right. I been trying to find more Yodel Trolls and save yodeling that I forgot to care for myself and my brother. I’m sorry Hickory. I should be excited for you.”

“It’s ok. You’re just worry about your music.”

Hickory when went to hug his older brother. Dickory hates how Hickory can lift him up with ease. Makes him feel like he is the one that needs protection. He’s still the protector in this brotherly relationship. He raised him.

“I can’t wait to see you as a Country Troll. Now I don’t have to be in the back.” said Dickory.

“Ha. I did appreciate it though.”

“I know. I love you.”

“Love you too bro.”


	5. First Bounty

The Pop Troll leader, King Peppy, has a important mission for Dickory. He must find a missing Pop Troll.

“The troll hasn’t been back for days. You must find him.” said Peppy.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to find this Pop Troll.” said Dickory

“Thank you so much!”

Before he could say anything else, the small Hickory started to cry. He quickly took Hickory out of the baby carrier and start soothing him.

“What’s wrong Hickory?” asked Dickory

“Th-there was this big snow monster a-and he h-hurt you.” cried Hickory.

“I am ok. There is no snow monster anywhere neither. You see how sunny it is? The mean snow monster would’ve melt by now.”

“Really? 

“Yes! Mr.Sun save me.”

“Yay! Take that monster!”

“Haha! That’s right!”

He put Hickory back into the baby carrier while the king of the Pop Trolls give him a look that could only be described as pity.

“Do you need someone to watch that child while you are gone? This could be dangerous.” asked the King.

“You saying I’m not a good big brother?!” yelled Dickory.

“Of course not!”

“He safer with me then here with some Pop Trolls. Come on Hickory! We got a troll to find.”

“We playing hide and seek?” asked Hickory.

“Yes. We are looking for a blue troll with pink hair!” answered Dickory.

The pair quickly went to work searching. King Peppy wonder what cause Dickory to be alone with a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slowly turning into a Dickory centric fic lmao.


	6. Recurring Nightmare

Snow and the cold has always terrified Hickory. Dickory thought since he was an egg when the avalanche happened it wouldn’t effect him but it did. 

When he was a baby it manifest as a snow monster. When he got older it just a normal avalanche. 

The nightmare always has one thing in common. People he cares about dying. Most of time it’s Dickory, but he sometimes seen Chaz or one of his friends in danger.

This night it was Chaz who was covered in snow. He quickly try to dig him up but couldn’t find him anywhere.

He woke up to find that he was in his bed, holding on to Chaz for dear life. 

“It’s was just a nightmare. Chaz is here. He is safe” Hickory said to himself.

After about a hour of calming himself down, he went back to sleep hoping that he doesn’t have the nightmare again. 


	7. Breakup

“This is the last time Chaz!” yelled Hickory.

“You said that before” said Chaz.

“This time I mean it.”

“Let’s see about that”

“You are an asshole! I hate both you and your smooth jazz!”

“Oh~! How easy do passion twist.”

“Get. Out.”

“Can you at least tell me why?”

“YOU CHEATED ON ME!”

“You have proof?”

“My brother told me he saw you!”

“Your brother might be lyi-“

“HOW DARE YOU! YOU RATHER ACCUSE MY BROTHER OF LYING INSTEAD OF ADMITTING IT!”

“Oh dear. I push your buttons too much. Ok Hick. I did cheated. But-“

“NO BUTS!”

“Maybe this will calm you down.”

Chaz was about to use his jazz until Dickory walk in to the arguing pair.

“Leave my brother alone!” yelled Dickory.

He quickly kick Chaz out of the little apartment that the Yodelers were renting. Maybe Hickory will finally not waste his time on Chaz.


	8. First Jazzy Meeting

“Ok. We’re in Classical Crest. You remember the plan Hickory?” asked Dickory.

“Locate target, capture him, and take him back to Lonesome Flats so he can be punished for his crimes” answered Hickory.

“Correct. Now let’s-WAIT! IS THAT OUR TARGET?”

The pair was too late. Another bounty hunter captured the criminal.

“Well, well, well. Looks like I wasn’t the only one who wanted him. Name’s Chaz. Who are you, handsome?”

“Name’s Dickory and we were hired for this job! Not you!”

“Heh. Not you. I’m talking to your tall friend.”

“Name’s Hickory. My brother and I don’t appreciate you taking our target. Give us him and no one gets hurt.”

“I might consider it if we spend some time together. You. Me. Candlelit dinner.”

“What you think he will agree to-“ yelled Dickory before Hickory interrupted him.

“Deal” said Hickory.

“See you at 8” said Chaz

The smooth troll floated away with the criminal.

“WHAT?” yelled Dickory.

“We really need this guy right? Besides, it’s just one little date. What’s the worst that could happen?” said Hickory.


	9. Strangers

“Ok Hickory. What do you do if you see a stranger?” asked Dickory.

“I hide!” answered Hickory.

“Yes. You hide. There are some real bad trolls here so you need to be really quiet so they don’t hear you.”

“Ok!”

“Shhhh! Quiet, remember?”

“Oh! Shhhhh!”

Dickory quickly hide Hickory in leaves near a tree that someone mark on so he can remember where he is. He then went to work.

There is this troll near Pop Village that been kidnapping trolls to give to the Bergens. That is about as bad as murdering the trolls himself.

Dickory was going to pretend to be a helpless Pop Troll that got lost in the woods to lure him in. Unfortunately, the criminal found someone else.

“Oh look! A child? In the woods by himself? Where are your parents?” asked the criminal.

“My brother said not to talk to strangers.” answered Hickory.

“Your brother? Where is he?”

“Blah blah blah! I can’t hear you!”

“Shut up! You’re lucky I don’t sell kids to the Bergens!”

“BLAH BLAH BLAH!”

“HICKORY!” yelled Dickory.

The criminal tried to grab Hickory but the boy was too fast for him. So he turned his attention to Dickory.

“Oh! So you are the pipsqueak’s brother. Surprise a bounty hunter would use his own baby brother as bait.”

“Ugh! He was supposed to hide.” said Dickory.

“Five year olds are not good hiders.”

“Who cares? He can outrun you can he? Now, shut up! You are about to face the Yodeler!”

“The Yodeler? You two are Yodel Trolls! This changes everything! I’ll sell you and the kid to the highest bidder. Rare trolls are worth a lot on the black market.”

“You gotta kill me before you can hurt my brother!”

“You really want to traumatize the poor kid? Well, suit yourself. It will raise the price on the kid if he’s the last Yodel Troll.”

The two fought. Luckily for the yodeling brothers the criminal was more bark than bite. Once the fight look like the criminal was gonna be the loser he surrendered.

“Now you see Hickory. This is why we don’t talk to strangers.” said Dickory as he tied up the criminal.


End file.
